


Things We Lost

by nxttime



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, i love my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: “It’s not too late. We can fix this… Together.”But it is too late.OrJason needs a hug that he won't allow himself to receive.





	Things We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this ages ago, and recently finished it. I hope you guys like the angst! :D

The gun, right now, is anything but a gun. Don’t get him wrong–it’s still capable of firing bullets into or through someone–it’s just currently being used for a different purpose. It’s being used to buy him some time as he holds it out, pointed at the man he once loved as a father.

“It’s not too late. We can fix this… Together.”

But it is too late. Bruce doesn’t seem to be able to understand that. It became too late the instant Jason put this uniform on.

Jason lowers the gun, letting his muscles loosen and his head hang. He’  s tired of this. Of fighting.

When Bruce turns away, Jason thinks about it. Considers going back… Going back home. Seeing Alfred again. Until he realizes things wouldn’t be the same. Jason isn’t the Jason Todd they remember, and he’ll never be that kid again.

Their Jason is dead.

“Alfred it’s… I’ve found Jason.”

“Excuse me, sir, I must have misheard you. For a moment I thought you said you’d found Master Todd.”

If his heart didn’t skip several beats just hearing Alfred’s voice again, it most certainly did when Al used his name.

An ache deep in his heart swelled, and just hearing Alfred’s voice is enough to convince Jason to go. How disappointed would the old butler be when he found out Jason was the Arkham Knight?

Quickly, Jason moved; fled, abandoning the mask that had marked his change behind.

As he was leaving everything he’d thought he’d lost behind, he paused, listening to the rest of the conversation.

“You heard right.”

“My God, is he alright?”

At Bruce’s next words Jason’s gut twists violently and something squeezes his torso, pairing with a stabbing pain in his chest.

“No. No he’s not.”

Something felt like it tore into his heart and Jason resumed his exit with watering eyes.

“ _My God, is he alright?”_

“ _No. No he’s not.”_

_No, I’m definitely not. I’m broken; damaged, permanently. There is no fixing me._

Jason only realized he still loved Bruce–his dad–when he’d been so affected by his words.

Even Bruce sees his brokenness.

He’ll just add that to the list of things he’s lost.

Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good one, guys! Sorry for the angst!


End file.
